Huanca
Our new home. After eight generations in this hollowed-out asteroid, we have finally arrived at TRAPPIST-1. Begin by disembarking on Huanca. Our advance scans indicate that it is the most suitable to human life, and will make an excellent base from which to expand out into the rest of the system. From there, you can begin to explore TRAPPIST-1 and discover what mysteries lie within. About Huanca is the first planet you need to complete before you can play the rest of the Trappist-1 story campaign. Completing Huanca will unlock Damu, Aja, Ruaumoko, Asintmah and Aranyani, but not Ostara. Huanca does not have natural satellites. Strategy For some reason you can make a line of cities very close to each other in the center of the high-elevation patch of Huanca. If you try to put them next to each other, you get the 'cities and outposts can't be this close together'-message, but put them closely underneath each other, and the game thinks it's fine. Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending culture points on independence, you spend them on investigation and decryption. Victory is achieved when you spend 20 culture points on this, regardless of whether you've achieved your faction's normal goals. "Upon landing on Huanca, our scientists began picking up strange signals coming from beneath the surface. The signals are weak and intermittent, but each time they cycle we become more convinced of the impossible: that we are detecting an ancient alien device, long left abandoned by its creators. If we can find this device, who knows what we could learn from it?" ''- investigation: Each step brings you closer to the device.'' "Your scientists have found the device, but cannot understand it. It seems willing to interface with our systems, but it is simply too alien to be intelligible. Our best linguists are working on it, though, and we hope to have an answer soon." ''- Decryption: At 100%, victory is achieved.'' After completing Huanca, you will be allowed to use the Tresuunak on subsequent Trappist-1 worlds, allowing you to access the Satellites tab early. Victory Text Aliens. For centuries we have wondered if we were alone in the universe, the only species capable of exploring the stars. Well, now we have our answer. After generations of work in the most momentous hominization effort in the history of humanity, Huanca is now home to number people. It is a hub of culture, learning, and innovation, a shining jewel in humanity's burgeoning interstellar community. And most breathtaking of all: the ship. After centuries of study, our scientists have finally learned enough about the alien structure to deduce its true purpose. It is a ship, massive in scale, designed for interplanetary and interstellar transport. Preliminary translations seem to refer to it as the Tresuunak, a name derived from the mythology of the long-forgotten alien race. The tale speaks of a great adventurer who built a ship to explore the heavens, but before she could conquer them she would need to recruit help from 'the sea, the sky, the past, and the future.' Our scientists don't know what this refers to, if anything, but studies are ongoing. In the meantime, the Tresuunak is ready for launch. It could prove to be a huge help in our continuing exploration of the TRAPPIST-1 system, for not only will we be facing the usual dangers of hominization and terraforming, but there will no doubt be other alien devices on these worlds as well. Even more intriguing, the Tresuunak seems to have several empty slots where other components could be installed. Who knows what the ship will be capable of, when fully upgraded? Category:Worlds Category:Trappist-1